Entrevistas Inuyasha
by Nanami Tierna
Summary: Entrevistas Inuyasha con los personajes de Inuyasha mucho humor voy con un capitulo,Porvafor lean se los aseguro no se harepemdiran n n


Hare uno igual que ichiruki pero otros casa de inuyasha

**Entrevista de Kikyo**

**Ireni Patricia Poot Dzul Porke siempre umillas a kagome e intentas matarla?**

Kikyo: Solo fue para ponerla a prueba nunca quise matarla

Montse Peraza emoción? solo le distes lagrimas a kagome y confucion a el joven InuYasha . Y jamas le agradeciste a Kagome ella siempre te ayudo a pesar del dolor que le causate :´p

Kikyo:Lo siento no fue mi culpa fue culpa de la creadora

Jesica Rodriguez Ruiz por que eres tan mala?

Kikyo:No soy mala tuve q actuar así para darle emoción a la serie

**Entrevista con Kagome**

**Amary Montenegro Aly quieres un hijo de inuyasha?**

Kagome:Si con lindas orejitas xD

Ana Paulina Esquivel Guzman Por q peleas con inu

Kagome:Xq es muy grosero conmigo en la mayor parte del tiempo

Fernanda Medrano Me dejarias a Inuyasha

Kagome:NOO EL es mi solo mio

Inuyasha:Fernanda Kagome es muy,muy,muy pero muy celosa verdad?-Abrando a kagome

Kagome:Inuyasha-con un tono escalofriante

Inuyasha:Ka..kag..Kagome-Asustado

Kagome:Inuyasha,ABAJO,ABAJO,ABAJO,ABAjo

Inuyasha no paraba de caer

Yaritax Grimaldos bankotsu te parece lindo? xD

Kagome: eh?...

Inuyasha:No,no,no y no-inuyasha seguia con sus no

Kagome:Inuyasha La pregunta era para mi XD

Inuyasha:No es nesesario que respondas tu

Kagome:La verdad Yaritax si , pensé que en la serie tendríamos escenas románticas

Inuyasha:KAGOME-muy enojado

Kagome:Inuyasha bajame el tono

Inuyasha:Y si no quiero

Kagome:Abajo,Abajo,abajo,abajo

**Entrevista con Sango**

**Itzia Maricruz Sandoval Gonzalez Por que le tocastes el trasero a miroku ?**

Sango:Esque pense que era shippo disfrasado de el-apenada

Miroku:Que mal que no me creis

Sango:Por que sera

Mirako:Mejor me callo

Teche Clove Rodriguez Como se llaman tus hijas y tu hijo?

Sango:Kaname,Kagome,Miroku

Ana Paulina Esquivel Guzman Como soporta a miroku

Sango:Por que lo amo y cuando nos casamos cuambio mucho n_n

**Entrevista con Naraku**

**Silvia Torres cual es tu apellido naraku? XD**

Naraku:Eh Rumiko no me dio apellido-Llorando

Itzia Maricruz Sandoval Gonzalez Por que te enamorastes de Kikyo?

Naraku:Por que ella fue la unica que mostro umanidad asi mi persona

Jesica Rodriguez Ruiz por que querias la perla de shikon?

Naraku:Por que quería ser mas fuerte

**Entrvista con Bankotsu**

**Ireni Patricia Poot Dzul Bankotsu me enseñas tus tecnicas? Y dinos gustaste de kagome o kikyo?**

Bankotsu:Claro soy un excelente maestro y si de Kikyo pero solo un poco

Yaritax Grimaldos me prestas tu alabarda?

Bankotsu:Claro pero ten cuidado no vayas a matarme... XD

Sariiii Miru quieres ser mi novio

Bankotsu:Depende cuantos años tienes? XD

Sango:Cofcofcofacosadorcofcof

**Entrvista con Koga**

Kikyo Usagui Tsukino Si pudieras cambiar algo que sería?

Koga:Que Kagome e Inuyasha nunca se conocieran

Uzielito Ismael Denmark A mi me gusta la velocidad que tiene koga el veloz

Koga:Gracias soy como un rayo aun si los fragmentos de Shikon

Ireni Patricia Poot Dzul Koga si pudieras secuestrar a kagone donde la llevarias?

Koga:Lejos de Inuyasha ... A París

Fernanda Medrano Y ahora te gusta ayame

Koga:Su lindo cabello y sus ojos

Raquel Viviana Forigua Correa Por qué le dices bestia a Inuyasha sí tu también eres una?

Koga:Eh ... Si verdad xD es por que es un inmaduro con Kagome

Kikyo Usagui Tsukino Por que te casaste con ayame si tú amaba según a kagome?

Koga:Xq Ayame insistió y espero superar lo de Kagome

Fernanda Medrano Por que te enamoraste de aome

Koga:Por era extrañamente linda xD

Son Jackie que se siente que ames y no ser amado y que se siente que inuyasha te quite al amor de tu vida

Koga:Es la peor experiencia del mundo... Y pos espero que este mejor con el

Joselyne Vidal Pelaez por que esres tan sexy?

Koga:Ja porque la naturaleza así quiso q yo fuera:)

Nikki Porrz Koga q se siente ser sexy? XDD

Koga:Ja yo también me pregunto lo mismo ... XD es que tengo buen molde xD

* * *

Fin del capitulo 1 voy a tratar de actualizar promesa y tambien el ichiruki Entrevista voy a tratar de Actualizar

Mariliina:ensero crean le a si y feliz 2014!

Hay kawaiiiii


End file.
